


It's been a LONG TIME

by Merekyg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg
Summary: Hey......I'm back? After like 2 and a half YEARS





	It's been a LONG TIME

Umm so it's been a really long time. Its been like two and a half years. I got my account taken away around march of 2017 and well i decided to log back in and HOLY SHIIITTTTT yall atill read my cringy ass fanfics. Damn. Thanks for the love. Im not sure if my friends on here like DeeShow2020 remember me or not but oof

Its been a long two and a half years and ive changed....like for example i dont ship joshler anymore. As friends ye but a relationship hell no. Im also not really emo anymore. Im more punk. I like bands like Green Day, blink 182, Sum 41, Bowling For Soup, Good Charlotte, Rancid,Ramones, Nirvana, i could go on and on. I'm more into Pop punk, and punk rock and and grunge. But i still do listen to the emo quartet: Twenty One Pilots, Panic! At The Disco, Fall Out Boy, and My Chemical Romance

Also ive had some personal experiences too..but I'm not saying. Ill say a few. Ife discovered that i am pansexual. I don't care what gender you are, if any, if you have a good heart youre attractive. I also identify as non binary. I don't really feel like i conform to a specific gender. Im more "boyish" and masculine, as apposed to my birth sex which is female, but i dont really feel like a gender. Im just existing. Ya know

My hobbies now include Marching Band, Im in percussion now! Animation and making cartoons and edits, im trying to learn how to play guitar so i can punk it, and play punk rock on an electric guitar. I wanna start a band but thats not really taking off....and im saving up so i can leave home because i am SO FUCKING MISERABLE here.

Im also not really into writing smut anymore......................sorry if you don't like me now

Well ye...I'm back now. Imma be honest here i dunno if ill update any of my old fanfictions. Im thinking of maybe continuing Band Hall but i dunno yet.

It's pretty ok to be back

**also i have an Instagram, the username is @gerard_might_be_ok if you wanna hit me up, ill try to reply as soon as i can**

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted on here im so long i forgot how to use this site, damn


End file.
